Never is a Long Time
by Depp1987
Summary: Mycroft takes care of a sick baby brother high on drugs. Brotherly love! Sherlock/Mycroft 3 there aren't enough of them :-) will write more if you want
1. Chapter 1

**Never is a Long Time **

**Mycroft takes care of a doped up Sherlock and brings him home. BROTHERLY LOVE 3 **

Mycroft tapped his pen against the desk, and looked out the window. The meeting had been dragging on for an hour past due. He was suddenly very annoyed; these people make everything so complicated.

"liste can we round this up, I have somewhere to be straight away," he gave Anthea a side long glance. She typed into her mobile.

999999999999999999999999999999

Mycroft's car was waiting for him as he exited the club. He got in and told his driver the address.

"Wait for me here," he went into the dingy building, bodies sprawled about on the floor. Sherlock was in a corner, shirtless an jeans ripped.

"_NOW!" _Sherlock looked up with the prepared needle in his hand. Mycroft looked ready to murder him. Sherlock said nothing, just followed him out, no shoes and all.

"I…"

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, I _WILL KILL YOU!_" Sherlock rolled his eyes and shut up.

They drove back to the club in silence. Mycroft typing into his phone to find the guys who gave his brother the drugs and have them dealt with. They made their way up to his office, Sherlock dragging behind, and wondering what was going to happen to him.

"There's tea in the cupboard, my robe is in the bathroom, and Anthea will bring you lunch," Mycroft sat at his desk looking over data.

"I'm trapped in the Diogenes Club, God help me!" Mycroft ignored the kicking od his chair to the ground.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sherlock ducked under the water, the heat feeling good on his cold skin. He held his breath as the heat took him in, the warmth felt good on his exposed veins. He got up when Mycroft came in.

"You have meeting at seven," he reminded hi elder brother, Mycroft knelt down on the floor, picked up the pitcher by the tube, running it over Sherlock's neck.

"I also have a family emergency, sweetheart," he began to soap up Sherlock's curls.

"Mummy?"

"No, not mummy.. You," slowly but as always Sherlock fell into a deep sleep.

"There's my Sherlock," he whispered lovingly. Out cold by now, Mycroft turned on the solar panels in the floor, and slipped his robe around Sherlock.

"We need to get you to a sweet shop brother dear," he laid Sherlock on the sofa in his private office and dressed him in new pj's he got delivered from Anthea. Knowing it was unlikely he would move again, the British Government returned to his paperwork and watched his baby brother sleep.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%777777777777

"My…" came the raspy reply from his baby brother. Mycroft put his pen down, and ran to his brother, enveloping Sherlock in his arms.

"Am I in trouble?" tears threatened to escape his eyes. Mycroft slowly shook his head, running a thumb over Sherlock's cheek.

"No sweetheart, no…" Mycroft whispered, running his free hand over Sherlock's curls.

"I love you, baba," Mycroft looked at the ceiling, tears coming to his own eyes. They pricked the corners, hot and stung.

"How I used to say, brother when I was little," Sherlock remembered, staring at the elder grinning mischievously.

"Come on then, home now.." he grabbed his coat and draped it over Sherlock's shoulders, then gently gathered the sickly form into his arms again, stepping into the elevator. Sherlock was far too thin. His car was waiting with the heat turned up. Sherlock's head was perched on his shoulder asleep. Busy day for little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mycroft's Vow**

Mycroft gently lid his little brother on his bed, Sherlock was so tired he didn't even move an inch.

"Dear God please don't wake up," Mycroft whispered, he pulled off his tie and changed into pajamas, slipping into the other side of the massive bed.

"You give me quite the runaround, little one, you know that right…" he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Sherlock's forehead.

Mycroft pulled out his phone and texted various people that he would not be in for work in the morning. He told Anthea to reschedule what was on the agenda and have his diary put in his safe.

After what was taken care of that needed to be, Mycroft turned out the light but let the fire go on. It was always colder in London when it rained. He simply enjoyed having Sherlock so safe, and not worrying he would get some phone call his precious baby brother was dead.

In the midst of his thinking, Sherlock had wrapped his arms around him, cuddling just as a puppy would.

"Come here you," Mycroft gentle rubs his cheek. He knows when he needs to be held.

"Once upon a time, there was a wonderful little boy named Sherlock…" he goes into his fantasy world, making it up as he goes along. He would never be able to shake any of this, ot was too special.

There is always more than everyone sees, but they had made a promise that their bond was something private; only for them. Sure they had grown apart, Mycroft hated that most of all. He had been the only one to care for Sherlock, he had never let anyone else have that privilege. Yes, it was Mycroft's selfish way to getting those baby years back, and that was his guilty pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Take Care of You**

Sherlock awoke to his brother sitting on the edge of the bed, a bowl of soup in one hand. He was so tired he didn't even fight Mycroft when he gently spooned the broth into his mouth. The British Government for his part, was dressed in soft cotton pajamas and a robe, enjoying caring for someone instead of something.

"You cannot be trusted brother dear, I cannot have another frightened phone call, claiming you are dead or worse… I _WILL NOT _allow it, Sherlock!"

"You will be under my control, I have say over everything, this has gone on long enough!" Mycroft's tone was serious and said simply 'don't argue with me'.

"I can't believe you…" Sherlock had no idea what to say, he was just simply in shock. Mycroft sat there, letting it all settle in.

"My…"

"Yes brother dear?"

"I'm scared… I can't stop…" tears were streaming down Sherlock's face. Mycroft put the bowl down, and pulled his baby brother into his arms.

"I know baba," he put their foreheads together, a knock at the door interrupted them. Mycroft's boyfriend, Greg came in to see them.

"Is he alright?" Mycroft nodded, raising an eyebrow communicating the brothers needed their privacy.

"I have you… I am here, my Sherlock, shhhhh, brother dear. I will never leave you," Mycroft laid down on the bed, cradling Sherlock like he always did.

"You took conservatorship over me,"

"Yes, I found a small flat with that Martha Hudson woman, she owes you." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"My?"

"Yes my Sherly,"

"Sing the song please…" Mycroft tightened his grip, and began the soft lullaby.

"Hushaby don't you cry/go to slep little baby/when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses…" Mycroft began rocking him with his singing, Sherlock's favorite. Better than chocolate cake.

"Rest your head upon the clover/in your dreams you shall ride/while your Mycroft's watching over…" he changed the mummy to 'Mycroft. Sherlock loved that one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Take care of You**

It was almost night when Sherlock woke up. He was warm and sleepy and felt so safe in big brother's grip. Mycroft was so strong, so protective; how had Sherlock ended up with someone like that?

"Brother mine, are you alright?" like a mother fretting over a baby, Mycroft felt his pulse.

"Yes, My its all OK, stop hyperventilating you're scaring me," Sherlock tried to calm him down.

"Sorry… just," Mycroft whispered, he had worked on his laptop and let Sherlock sleep. They sat for a bit just enjoying being together; the moon was so big and so bright. Mycroft had a beautiful estate on the Thames.

"Is Mr. Lestrade your friend?"

"No, no Love, he's someone I know through work with the terrorism bill, Greg is on Scotland Yard; a colleague of mine introduced us. He's aiding my research," Sherlock thought that was a good cover up. He smiled to himself.

"My,"

"What, my Sherlock?" a soft peck on the forehead made Sherlock so warm, so safe.

"Tell me a story?"

"And what story would you like, sweetheart?"

"The one…" a yawn stopped him and Mycroft grinned widely.

"One about when we cuddled in the yard, at that boring party of mummy's." Mycroft knew what he was talking about.

"OK… Let me try and remember… You were on my lap, drinking from your sippy cup watching out for the birds and I whispered in your ear,"

"Baby of mine, Sherly you will always be my baby," Sherlock finished sleepily. Mycroft kissed him on the head, starting to rock him gently.

"Always ad forevermore… God, Sherlock let me take care of you; please, just like when we were little. Brother dear, I will never let you go; with every breath in my body I will protect you.


End file.
